Jack Myles (Worthy Universe 8)
History Early Life Jack's father was incredibly abusive, and took all his anger out on him. Because Jack was clumsy, people always assumed his bruises were because of his constant falling over, and him and his mother were too afraid to say otherwise. When his father wasn't around, Jack and his mother had good times, and developed a strong bond. People would often call him a mummy's boy, but he didn't care because he found comfort with her, unlike the fear he felt around his father. Despite his home life, Jack was very smart, and consistently achieved good grades and figured out ways to avoid his father's anger. However, it was still pretty traumatising for him, as he couldn't always avoid Jonathan, and was left with some deep emotional scars. When Jack was 14 years old, Jonathan lost his job, and in a particularly brutal attack nearly killed Jack, who couldn't do anything to stop him. That is until he was on the brink of dying, and something inside him clicked into place. He felt his body burst with energy, and watched as a powerful surge of bright blue energy emanated from his body, killing his father, destroying their house, and causing immense of damage in the neighbourhood. His mother had been out of the house at the time, and returned to find Jack sat in the debris of their house, crying. She sat with Jack and comforted him as the emergency units arrived to deal with the situation. New Life As is the case with all British superhumans, Jack was taken in by Titan for analysis, to ensure that he wasn't a danger to society. They discovered that he controlled a previously unknown form of energy, but was unconsciously absorbing too much of it for him to handle, hence why he had caused such a large explosion. They gave him a suit, which they gave to all the people with chaotic powers like Jack, that redirects the energy and safely disperses it in small amounts. They set up a new life for Courtney and Jack in the countryside, with 24/7 surveillance to monitor Jack's progress. Besides a few small bursts of energy every now and again, and a few fashion adjustments to cover the suit, Jack lived his life normally, with his mother. Compared to the near daily attacks from his father, his new troubles as an Aberrant were pretty minuscule, and he was just happy to have a relatively normal life. Over the next few years, he continued to learn at school (thankful that school uniforms covered his special suit), and was one of the top students in his class. However, during this time he realised he had the same short temper as his father, and was constantly on the verge of violently attacking people. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to maintain a stressful office job, he decided that he needed to find a career path that let him take out his anger on people who deserve it. So after some careful thought and the approval of his mother, he approached Zeus, the head of Titan, and asked him for a job. After several weeks of testing to decide if he's suitable, Zeus offered him a job as an agent. The Sentry is Born Jack underwent the standard Titan Superhuman Agent training programme, which lasted several months, in which he gained a better control of his powers and how to hold his own in hand-to-hand combat. He was given a redesigned suit that still released his energy in safe amounts, but looked much more 'heroic', as Jack puts it. He was also given a staff, that utilised nanotechnology to redirect his energy into focused blasts, for use in missions. While he had gained some control of his powers, they were still rather chaotic, but with the staff it allowed him to use the incredible energy without accidentally hurting others around him. He chose the name 'Sentry', and began his work as an agent of Titan. Foxfire Powers and Abilities Energy Manipulation: Jack has complete control of a form of energy that prior to his ability to manifest it was undetectable to any technology. Super Strength: Jack is able to punch hard enough to break stone, and severely cripple metal, and in one instance tore a man's arm off with little effort. This strength likely derives from the energy that he is able to control. Expert Combatant: Due to his Titan training, he has learnt a number of combat styles to aid him in fights, should he be unable to use his powers. Equipment Sentry Staff: A staff that focuses Jack's energy, and allows him to fire it in controlled blasts. Trivia * He is based on an OC I created several years ago, inspired by the Ultimate Universe version of Thor. A version of this character appeared in my Earth-81648 universe. * Because of his childhood, he still flinches whenever he thinks somebody is going to slap him, despite being one of the strongest people on the planet. Category:Males Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Photon Universe Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Nanotechnology users Category:Super Strength Category:Expert Combatant Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Single Characters